


Valentine's Scavenger Hunt

by KaylenaKey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Valentine's Day together, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, TK has a bad history of Valentine's Days, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey
Summary: T.K. hated Valentine's Day. Coming from a series of ex-boyfriends who ignored the day (or chose to spend it with someone else), he tried to avoid anything related to it.But when Carlos sends him on a Scavenger Hunt, who would he be to say no?I wrote this for the Tarlos Valentine 2021-Collection: - What do you want for breakfast?      - It’s 10 PM     - Oh
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Valentine's Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea and wanted to post something to this collection, so here you go.
> 
> Warning: I wrote this at 3am and english is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> The rhymes on the cards are not mine, I totally googled for any ideas.
> 
> That being said, enjoy your Valentine's Day (or if you're as single as I am: enjoy spending the day watching Tarlos edits on YouTube)

T.K. Strand was _not_ a fan of Valentine's Day. Blame his series of horrible ex's, there was not one single Valentine's Day he had liked. Either his boyfriends forgot it, or they didn't want to make the effort, or, in Alex's case, they spent the day with the person they were _cheating with_ while telling him they had a long shift. At some point, he himself started hating the day.

Which is _why_ he didn't even bother reminding Carlos of it. Which is _why_ he himself pulled a long shift, so he could ignore the frightful day.

T.K. didn't think Carlos would react like any of his ex's, he knew Carlos would put a lot of effort into making it a special day for T.K. if he told him that he wanted that, but he didn't want to bother his boyfriend.

Therefore, he was fairly surprised when he looked at his phone after his shift and found a confusing message from Carlos.

_'A surprise is waiting for you at home. Look for it on the dining table. I hope you are up for a little game ;)'_

T.K.'s first thought was not about a Valentine's gift. He thought his boyfriend probably just left him some food, knowing he wouldn't be up to cooking after his 10-hour-shift. The last part of Carlos' message wasn't adding up to him, though. So he made his way home quickly to find out what Carlos was talking about.

T.K. looked at the clock on his phone as he walked into the condo. It was half past seven, which meant Carlos should be at home in about 30 minutes. Enough time to get changed and into bed so he wouldn't have to face any possible Valentine's wishes or gifts if his boyfriend actually remembered.

What he didn't expect was to find a hand-written card on the dining table he was sent to, reading:

> **_To find your Valentine's day gift, you must follow a series of clues. Let's start with where you put your shoes._ **

T.K. rolled his eyes. A Valentine's scavenger hunt? _Really?_ This was not going to be fun. But he decided to play.

He went back to where he had put his shoes just moments before and looked around. Behind the rack he found a little bottle. He took it out and examined it.

It was a _very_ expensive parfume. He knew that because he had told Carlos about it, just a few weeks ago, when they were shopping together.

Uncapping the glass bottle, he sprayed the parfume on his wrists, sniffing it. Maybe this hunt wasn't going to be so bad. The parfume had an amazing smell, just like he had described it when he told Carlos about it. He never asked him to buy it, though, knowing that it was way too expensive. T.K. couldn't believe Carlos actually went back and bought it!

On the back of the bottle, T.K. found another card:

> **_For this next clue, you’ll have to rush. Search in the room you keep your toothbrush._**

He put the parfume on the dining table before making his way to the upstairs bathroom. He had to smile at the silly rhymes and was excited on what the next ones would say. He reached the bathroom and found a bundle sitting on the ceramic bathtub. Another card laid on top of it, but he opened the packet first.

Inside he found the probably softest hoodie he's ever touched. T.K. kept whining about how he was constantly cold, even in the warm Texas winter, and would steal Carlos' hoodies whenever he could. So he didn't think twice before putting the hoodie on and hugging it, feeling the warmth already seeking through.

Then, he picked up the card to find out where his journey would lead him next.

> _**Don’t be slow, be quick as a wink. Go look under the kitchen sink.** _

So T.K. made his way back down and walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet under the sink to find a box of his favorite chocolates.

He pulled it out, finding a card stuck to the underside of it. While reading his next clue, he opened the box, not able to resist, and popped a chocolate into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

> _**You're a wonderful valentine, there's no objection, go to where you can see your reflection.** _

Knowing that he already went to the upstairs bathroom, Carlos could only mean the one downstairs. T.K. took another chocolate out of the box and went into the room, looking for another gift in the small space. He was slightly disappointed when he just found the card saying:

> _**Nothing in here so you'll need to keep looking, go to the place where we do all the cooking.** _

He let out a chuckle. He had already been in the kitchen. Maybe he just missed something. Or Carlos was actually in the house and putting things on places while he was searching.

Collecting the card, he arrived in the kitchen again and looked around. He opened a few cupboards and looked under the coffee machine and even into the fridge, but he couldn't find anything.

Until his eyes caught the roses standing on the dinner table. It wasn't unusual for Carlos to put flowers there, even T.K. sometimes changed them. But neither of them had ever put roses there. T.K. picked the vase up, smelling the roses quickly, and found another card under it. He took it and put the vase down carefully before reading his next clue.

> _**Don’t give up, you’re almost there! Go look under an office chair.** _

He laughed. Carlos _really_ made him _walk_ after his long shift. The only office chair in the house was upstairs in the bedroom, so T.K. climbed up the stairs once again, making his way into the room and towards the little office corner. He crouched down to look under the chair and found a card stuck on the underside of it. Then his eyes landed on a familiar looking movie box. He took both into his hands and got up to sit on the bed to examine them.

Realizing that he held his favorite movie in his hands, he couldn't help but smile. A minute later, he realized that there was a card in his other hand that demanded to be read.

> _**Our Valentine's adventure is done! Not one clue did you miss! Now come on over and give me a great big kiss!** _

Now he was confused. Carlos was still not home, so how was he supposed to kiss his boyfriend? T.K. got up and went downstairs to put the movie to his other gifts, when the front door opened and Carlos walked inside.

Either the man's timing was perfect, or he had somehow watched T.K., to be there right when he was finished. Honestly, T.K. didn't care!

Carlos' gaze fell on him and a smile spread on his face immediately.

"Already finished?"

T.K. stumbled down the last steps of the stairs to jump into his boyfriend's arms. Carlos let out a laugh as he caught him, pulling him close.

"You are the best! I wasn't looking forward to this day, to be honest, but this- you are amazing. Thank you so much!", T.K. mumbled into the other man's neck as he held him tight.

"I'm glad you liked it. But I think there's a part you are forgetting...", Carlos teased, and T.K. let go of him just to smash his lips onto Carlos'. They melted into a passionate kiss, a 'thank you' and an 'I love you' clear without saying it.

Neither could contain their smile after they parted.

"So, wanna watch a movie?", Carlos asked, pointing to the movie box still in T.K.'s hand.

T.K. snorted. "I can't believe you bought my favorite movie."

"I didn't buy it. I went to your dad and told him I needed to borrow it. Come on, we've both had a long day, let's get comfortable."

  
"You know, I started hating Valentine's Day at some point, after I had to realize that none of my boyfriends liked to celebrate it, and I honestly thought you wouldn't want to celebrate it with me either. But I could actually get used to this", T.K. admitted after they had watched the movie in silence for almost an hour.

Carlos craded his hand through T.K.'s hair as he replied: "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I want to celebrate everything with you, T.K.! I don't care how ridiculous it may be, if it makes you happy, I want to share it with you."

T.K. smiled, before he moved his head to look up at his boyfriend. He was about to say how much he loved Carlos when a realization hit him.

"I didn't even get anything for you!"

How could he not think about this earlier? He had a whole scavenger hunt to think about that problem! Suddenly, he felt so bad. He started fidgeting, before he could work himself into a panic, though, his boyfriend laughed and said:

"Don't worry, Tiger. Having you here with me is everything I wished for on this day. Besides, you can make up for it next year."

That was a promise T.K. was confident to make. He would sweep Carlos off his feet next year, showing him just how thankful he was.

With that thought, T.K. relaxed against Carlos' body again, concentrating on the movie.

  
"Baby, hey, you fell asleep."

T.K. opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out where he was and what happened. He looked at the blank tv in front of him and noticed that Carlos had gotten up.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to fall asleep on my favorite movie!", T.K. said sluggishly as he wiped on his eyes, trying to rub away the tiredness.

"It's okay, I fell asleep too. Now my neck hurts", Carlos laughed as he put their empty glasses into the sink.

T.K., who still wasn't fully awake, asked: "What do you want for breakfast?", as he got up slowly to fold their used blankets.

Carlos, who was facing the sink, turned around, looking at T.K. with an amused grin. "Baby, it's 10pm."

"Oh", was all the younger man could say, staring at the blackness of the tv as he tried to take in the information.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You look like you could sleep for days", Carlos exclaimed then, making his way over to T.K. to help him up. Together they went upstairs to go to sleep.

T.K. didn't bother to get out of the hoodie. The fabric felt so soft against his skin, he felt like he was lying on clouds.

"Did I already tell you that you smell amazing?", Carlos asked as he pulled T.K. closer.

"Did I already tell you that this was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had?", T.K. retaliated happily.

They pulled each other impossibly closer, sharing one last kiss, before they drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy about any feedback I get ❤️


End file.
